The Lamenti Brothers
In the year 12,492, the ruler of Djornt, Sir Pompen, rejected the request of two Djornti brothers, Alan and Fren Lamenti, who wanted to join the Prism Orchestra. The ruler did not believe the brothers qualified for such an important part of Djornt. These boys had been practicing with their instruments their entire lives so they could live the musician’s dream of playing for the people of Prism City, which was a major location in Djornt at the time. When the ruler told the Lamenti brothers they could not be part of the Prism Orchestra, it changed them. They believed this meant all the blood, sweat, and tears that went into training for the orchestra were all for nothing. They wanted revenge, and to make the ruler regret refusing them. They began planning how to go about this revenge. Through snooping around, they learned an artist named Laenne Podge was in the process of painting a portrait of Sir Pompen and his new wife, Madam Dai. The painting, once revealed to the public, would introduce the new Lady of Djornt to the country. The brothers came up with the foolish plan of sabotaging the painting and embarrassing the Djornti rulers as a way of getting revenge. They broke into Laenne Podge's home and painted over the original painting, making Sir Pompen and his wife look horribly disfigured. A passing patrol guard spotted them sneaking out of Podge's home and arrested them. The guard had an investigation done and they found the tampered painting. Once the ruler learned about this, he gave the brothers a death sentence for attempting this humiliation. On the day of their execution, the guard watching them went into their cell to find them both gone. They somehow escaped and ran off to the Desert Plains of Trod located on the other side of the border on two stolen thundertails the night before. The desert was a harsh place to be at first, but the fugitives eventually learned ways of living in such conditions. They snuck into villages around the border between Trod and Djornt and freed prisoners willing to work with them. They found thieves and murderers on the streets and recruited them as well. The promise of a life outside a cell or a street baited many of them into joining. The criminals raided Troddish and Djornti towns to steal weapons, food, thundertails, horses, etc. The defenders of these countries chased the group and tried to take them down when they invaded their towns, but the fugitives always got away without many casualties. The public feared them and began calling them Desert Demons. The residents of these countries shut themselves inside their homes and locked their houses as tight as possible because they were afraid of the new threat brewing in the desert. In 12,494, the Lamenti brothers decided it was time to pay Prism City a visit after two years of preparing for their revenge. The boys that once wanted to join the Prism Orchestra had changed. They were more corrupt and deadly than they were in those days. All they wanted to do now was destroy Prism City. They invaded the city and ordered the other criminals to destroy everything they could: houses, paintings, statues, windows, or anything they could break with their hands and weapons. Alan and Fren set fire to the cathedral where the orchestra performed each year, making their statement clear. Sir Pompen sent his army after them but the fugitives scattered in all directions. The army caught a few but the rest got away. They regrouped in the desert and continued raiding the small towns in both countries. Sir Pompen was getting frustrated. The Troddish government sent a letter to him demanding him to take care of the fugitives that were his responsibility. They threatened to cancel trade between Trod and Djornt if the problem continued. Pompen decided he needed to attack the fugitives where they were hiding. He had a scout search for the place the Desert Demon group was located. The scout found the hideout and reported it back to him. Pompen then planned a surprise attack on the fugitives. He had the best weapon crafter in town make him a weapon that would be their trump card. The crafter created arrows that had explosive metal at the tip. These arrows would explode upon hitting the target. Pompen then sent his army to ambush the fugitives while they were sleeping. The fugitives awoke to explosions in their vicinity and made to get away on their horses and thundertails. Unfortunately, for them, the arrows had struck where they kept the animals and killed or crippled them. Alan and Fren realized what was happening and ordered everyone to fight or flee. Their opponents were all riding horses or thundertails, giving them the advantage. The fugitives all put up a good fight but lost in the end. In the year 12,497, Alan, Fren, and the rest of the criminals died. The Desert Demons had fought their last fight for good. Since then, a person throwing a tantrum when they don't get their own way is said to be "throwing/doing a lamenti" or is called a "lamenti". Category:Story Category:History Category:People